


Silk and Steel

by Late



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Fluff, Excessive use of italics, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot/Human Relationships, We Die Like Men, but only in the first chapter, i think, might make slight edits when i'm not bone dead tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late/pseuds/Late
Summary: The AI and his creator have settled into a fairly casual lifestyle, both finding exactly what they need in each other. Life goes on with few interruptions, save one annoying corporate puppet. None of them could have guessed that this chance phone call would so quickly spin their lives in a new direction.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Silk and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistakeMakingInProgress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Electric Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594439) by [MistakeMakingInProgress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/pseuds/MistakeMakingInProgress). 



The day had started out like most others; with his creator and pet-project-turned-lover groggily yelling into a phone over a cup of quickly chilling coffee.

"Yeah, okay, I don't _care_ what those bigwigs think, I'm not going to travel half way across the fucking state to present nothing- no, what I have is _less_ than nothing! I've barely sketched out the blueprints and-- what? No, I heard you the first time, I just can't believe you'd say something so _idiotic, Brennan._ "

This fairly useless banter had been going on all morning, from the time Zayne was rudely awoken by his ringing phone. Typically Vic would have answered it, but he'd been specifically instructed to never answer calls from his departmental liaison officer. Those calls would either be answered directly by him, or go straight to voicemail, depending on the day. But it seemed he was feeling generous that morning, grunting from the toll the invading voice had on his ears.

"I understand that this is important, but really, you couldn't have told me about this _weeks ago?_ Couldn't have let me prepare something more than the crayon doodles of a five year old to present to a panel of very serious potential buyers? No, I'm not gonna let this go! You do this to me all the time, and I'm seriously considering asking for a new liaison! ..Yes, I'm sorry, I. Didn't mean it, just- look. You can't keep springing surprises on me, Bren. You know how deep I can dig myself into a workaholic pit when I'm on a serious time crunch. .. _Sigh,_ Of course, I understand. I'll, try to make the crude doodles look like. Slightly more thought out doodles. Thanks. Say hi to the one night stand for me."

With a huff, the phone was placed on the counter, now free fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

" **What is your parole officer having you do this time?** " Of course Vic knew everything that had been said on the other end of the line, it was hard to _not_ listen in, but he enjoyed the excuse to chat and let his darling get those pesky emotions out.

" _Apparently,_ there's this dumb conference I'm absolutely _required_ to go to coming up in the next few days, and I need some.. something to show them when I get there. It's been planned for _three fuckin weeks,_ but of course I'm the last one to know about it. All I have are those really sketchy blueprints, I barely even have a mock-up for 'em, and I have.." He tilted his phone up from the counter to check the date, "Around 56 hours to get them looking presentable."

As he leaned back against the counter, his shirt ever so slightly rode up, showing that very slight strip of skin between waistband and top. Another picture to add to his collection, to look over later; perhaps while Zayne was off on that trip. " **Would you like any assistance with its completion, or are you endeavoring to make this a solo job?** "

"Ah, no Vic, I think I'm good by myself. Your help will be in the form of a constant stream of coffee into my office and making sure I don't drool on the plans when I inevitably pass out at my desk."

They had some back and forth banter themselves, a great deal more productive than anything with the monkey that managed to slip into a suit and disguise itself among humanity, but it wasn't what was at the forefront of Vic's processors. He prepared the requested "plain yet filling" breakfast in silence, of course adding his own personal touches to make it not boring, and brought it into Zayne's office once he seemed all but done with the prep work.

"Thank you- oh, is that. Whip cream and cinnamon?"  
" **I take any chance I can to change a dull meal into something more pleasant, and oatmeal is one of the most versatile.** "  
"I didn't even know we had whip cream- but, it looks delicious, Vic."  
" **..Zayne.** " He received a passive hum of acknowledgement, clearly already burying himself into the work mindset. " **I've been thinking, for a while, about. My own designs.** "

 _That_ got him to perk up. "Wait.. you, designing tech? I never knew you were interested."  
" **I never said I was. I only bring it up now, seeing as you have a rather strict deadline, and I highly doubt that those crude sketches can be reworked into something worth money in under 2 and a half days.** "  
"...Go on."  
" **I've been working on something in private, and I thought you might be interested in reworking something a little more complete.** "

Using one of the holographic projectors, he produced a 3D image of a design for.. what looked like a basic android body. It seemed fairly standard, maybe given a new chrome finish and some softer curved edges, but overall didn't seem like anything new.

"So.. what's the catch?"  
" **Take a closer look at the metal on the chassis.** "

Upon Zayne's curious head tilt, he zoomed in on one of the shoulder pieces, putting emphasis on the material construction. The entire piece of metal that made up the shoulder was inlaid with hundreds, maybe thousands of tiny sensors, strong enough to feel a light breeze, and advanced enough to tell the difference between a pleasant touch, and a painful one. The first noticed reaction was one of surprise and awe, curiosity sparkling in those human eyes at this interesting advancement choice. though the second expression was more one of suspicion, pointed directly at the ceiling.

"Vic."  
" **Zayne.** "  
"You wouldn't have designed this.. just for me to make it for _you,_ right?"  
" **Of course not.** "  
"Alright, well-"  
" **I designed it to benefit all AI who wish to have more human experiences. Like me.** "  
"So you _did_ design it for yourself!"  
" **I just stated I did not. Would it benefit me? Yes, but did I do this _just_ for me? No.**"

He shook his head with a smirk, taking another look at the design and making mental notes.

"..Yeah, this will work better. Thank you, Vic. I promise, you'll be one of the first to test it out."

The AI's gratitude came not in the form of words, but in the silent actions. It was insisted that he work through the night, despite the workload now being severely lightened with the near complete designs already on hand, and it was nigh impossible to change his mind, so his quiet 'thanks' was shown in a blanket draped over his back when he slumped over the blueprints. It was shown again in a fresh cup of coffee ready and waiting for him when he woke up, at the perfect drinking temperature, the perfect flavor.  
  


* * *

  
The deadline had arrived, and the blueprints were carefully tucked away into a suitcase, Vic using his arm to carefully fix Zayne's suit while he was on the phone, once again arguing with Brennan over something ultimately inconsequential. There was just something so irritating about that smarmy corporate sell-out that got both of them riled up at the mere sound of his ring tone.

"Okay, you know what? We'll finish this discussion when I get there, and you'll have plenty of time to say "I told you so", alright? Fine. _Click._ Ugh, Vic, tell me I don't look like an old man just waiting for it to be over."  
" **You don't look a day over thirty, Zayne.** "  
"I appreciate it, but you don't have to butter me up right before I leave."  
" **I truly mean it. You look as handsome and spry as the day you made me.** "

He softly blushed at that comment, a slight smile slipping onto his face as he gave himself a look over in the mirror.

"You've outdone yourself today, why the extra touch of style?-"  
" **Well, you're going to be presenting something that no one has truly seen or thought of yet, I just thought you should look your best when standing up and presenting your work.** "  
" _Our_ work," he corrected, gently taking the mechanical hand into his own, running a thumb over the metal digits.  
" **Oh. Yes, _our_ work.**"

Zayne paused a minute before gently tugging on the arm, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, Vic..?"  
" **Yes?** "  
"..You're a lifesaver, y'know?"

He smirked and gently kissed between two of the digits, holding it there for a few seconds. For once in his.. life? Vic was utterly speechless. It was as if his mind were being read, because he heard a quiet chuckle before his hand was dropped.

"I love you, I'll be home soon."  
" **I. Love you too, Zayne. Have a safe trip.** "  
"No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> to those that have read this far, thank you. even if you don't leave a comment or kudos, your views genuinely mean a lot to me.
> 
> i'm down here to let you know that, this is the nice, happy, fluffy chapter. the next two chapters are, not so much that. so, if you don't feel like you can handle some heavy emotions right now, you're free to stop here. vic can get his highly advanced android body, and zayne can relax with some nice coffee after a successful business meeting.
> 
> i'mma be real with you chief, i just had a lotta emotions, and MistakeMakingInProgress' fic, as pwp as it is, genuinely inspired me, and this is how i chose to get those emotions out into the world. the rest of this is angst for the sake of being angst. so, consider yourself warned. thank you again for your patronag


End file.
